User blog:Agent Fuse/LEGO Monster Fighters
LEGO Monster Fighters First, let me tell you that I think this is the second weirdest theme ever (the first being Harry Potter). Even though I don't like it that much, I have studied it quite a bit. And this is what I've found: * Each set, except the castle, has one colour of a specific brick. The castle has all six. The brick appears to glow in the dark. * The theme appears to have 6-8 protagonists and 9 types of monsters. Now on to sets. (I'm giving conjectural names, made up by me) * 9461 The Swamp Monster Includes two minifigures, the Swamp Monster and a Monster Fighter. This is the smallest set so far. The Swamp Monster has a little base where he cooks his food. There is a fish and a frog. Also, this set includes the green glow-in-the-dark brick. The monster fighter has a small flying or floating vehicle with two flick missiles. My favourite set in the theme. * 9462 The Mummy's Chariot Includes two minifigures, the Mummy and a Monster Fighter. The Monster Fighter has a small helicopter and has dark brown hair with a clip in the top like the Cave Woman's. The Mummy has a chariot with light and quite a few gold pieces on it. The chariot is pulled by a skeleton horse that glows green in the dark. There is a golden scorpion on top of the skeleton horse with the glow-in-the dark blue brick. This is my second favourite set. * 9463 Werewolf Ambush Includes two minifigures, the Werewolf and a Monster Fighter. It also has a tree, which is the main part of the set. The top of the tree has a function like 2258 Ninja Ambush. At the base of the tree there is the orange glow-in-the dark brick, with spikes and two short bones next to it. The werewolf appears to have either a newly molded hat or a newly molded headpiece. He has claws similar to Wolverine's claws. I can't tell if they are the same. He also has blue legs. The Monster Fighter has a hat like the Explorer from Minifigures Series Two, and a similar suit. He has a brown rifle like the Dino guns and a little old-fashioned car. This set isn't so bad, although I wouldn't get it. * 9464 Vampire Hearst (I didn't make up this name) Includes three minifigures, a Monster Fighter and two vampires. The monster fighter has a motorbike and a rapier like the Musketeer's. The set includes an incredibly ugly car with red lights and white teeth at the front, bones next to the engine, a cockpit (what else should I call it?) in the middle, and a tall back with a vampire inside with the red glow-in-the-dark brick. I would not get this set. * 9466 Scientist's Lab Includes four minifigures, a scientist, a monster, and two monster fighters. The monster fighters are driving a blue car with missiles on the top. One of them operates the missiles. He appears to have a hammer and has a face similar to Bandit's from Rock Raiders. The other monster fighter drives the car. The car appears to have a slide-out function with the driver's seat and the driver sliding out. The scientist's lab consists of a jail, a powering tower, a lab table, and a table with potions? on it. At the top of the tower, there are two torches, two lightning bolts, and the yellow glow-in-the-dark brick. I'm not going to buy this, although I wouldn't mind it being given to me. * 9467 Ghost Train Includes five minifigures, three ghosts and two monster fighters. The monster fighters have a blue plane. The train has three carriages and an engine, and the set appears to include some rails. The set also includes the white glow-in-the-dark brick. I wouldn't get this set. * 9468 Vampire Castle Includes six minifigures, two monster fighters, two bat monsters, and two vampires. This set includes all six glow-in-the-dark bricks. The bat monsters have new arm molds. The monster fighters have a green car that fires a net. The set also includes a castle with three towers, with a colour scheme of black, brown and grey. I would not get this set. Category:Blog posts